pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari
Hikari (Japanese: 光 Hikari) is Bikou City's Gym Leader, who runs the Bikou City Gym on Mangrove Island. Hikari uses Water type Pokémon in battle, and will give the Ray Badge to anyone who can defeat her. Character One of the most noticeable features surrounding Hikari is her calm, level-headed attitude. Rarely does she ever drop her guard around others, and as a result, tends to come off as serious at almost all times. Hikari seems to have nerves of steel, seeing as even in the midst of tough battles, she won't allow her emotions to get the better of her. Hikari keeps a straight face and a relaxed tone during most intense situations; although there are times when Hikari will display worry, fear, anger, sadness or joy when her emotional limits are pushed far enough. Because of her cool headed disposition, Hikari makes for a very skilled and effective battler. She has an uncanny ability to put all her effort into strategizing battle plans and executing them without letting her feelings get in the way. Her tough as nails attitude has drawn many fans and admirers among Bikou City, which has made Hikari a bit of a celebrity where she lives. Alongside her strong willed behavior, Hikari is also something of a tomboy. Hikari actively chooses to embrace her masculine side, and openly does so in public. Thus, she hardly participates in anything that would be considered "girly." As seen by the Pokémon she uses in battle, such as Gyarados and Tentacruel, Hikari isn't the one to prefer cute or beautiful Pokémon; instead opting for powerful and reliable Pokémon for the sake of battling. In fact, because of her reputation as a tomboy, Hikari can get embarrassed if she's caught doing or saying something that would be taken as cute, feminine, romantic and so on. In battle, Hikari seems to rely on being adaptive to whatever gets thrown her way, and uses a versatile battle style that will make use of her Pokémon's strengths, as well as cover their weaknesses. This makes Hikari a tough foe to defeat, but it also limits her overall potential, which she's very well aware of. She also seems to have a strong sense of justice, seeing as she actively roams around Bikou City in her free time, in order to control the crime rate found throughout the city. Many of the city's thugs and criminals have been defeated and arrested thanks to Hikari, which has only strengthened the love she receives from her fellow citizens. It's revealed that in order to relax from her duties as Gym Leader, as well as her self-appointed role of arresting criminals, Hikari enjoys spending time at Bikou Cty's luxurious resorts from time to time. However, she tends to do this in secret, as she finds it embarrassing if anyone found out about her visits. Thus, she can get flustered easily if she is ever discovered. Pokémon Like her fellow Furo Gym Leaders, Hikari owns two teams of Pokémon, which she uses for specific reasons. One set is used primarily for Gym battles and nothing more, while the second set is used outside of Gym matches. Her second, main team is her personal collection of Pokémon, and as such, are far stronger than those used in the Bikou City Gym. Below are Pokémon Hikari uses. On Hand At the Gym Quotes Trivia *Hikari's name comes from the feminine form of the Japanese word for "Light" or "Shining." This is a reference not only to Hikari's white hair, but also to the fact that she lives in the shady Bikou City, both literally and figuratively. It may also refer to lighthouses, which guide incoming ships to shore, as to avoid crashing into the shore during low visibility. Thus, Hikari is something of a beacon of light amidst the darkness, which also puts emphasis on her self-appointed duty of managing the criminal activity in Bikou City. *Hikari has a few traits in common with Kanto Gym Leader, Misty. Both are female Gym Leaders whom specialize in Water Pokémon, as well as the fact that they're both the second officially known Gym Leaders in their respective regions. Finally, both Gym Leaders are tomboyish in attitude and behavior. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fictional Gym Leaders Category:Wyvern 0m3g4